Undeveloped
by Angel Terra
Summary: To that low little dishrag, evolution was to come in the most painful human way. Neuro x Yako. Hopefully better than the summary suggests.


Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro belongs to the amazing Yuusei Matsui. I am borrowing his series and characters without permission to write a story for the amusement and enjoyment of others and gain no monetary profit whatsoever.

The original characters, however, are property of mine.

A/N: The only OCs that appear in this story are tertiary characters such as civilians or policemen, and of course, the villain. In other words, there are no girls or guys who turn out to be vampires or have magical powers or seem to know about demons for no adequately explored reason at all and end up being Yako/Neuro's best pals or lovers in the first chapter.

No offense intended guys.

**Undeveloped ****: Mihattatsu  
****未発達** **: **(**みはったつ**)

_"To that low little dishrag, evolution was to come in the most painful human way"._

* * *

The sound of a distant click was the only thing that interrupted the agonizing monotony in that lonely closed room with that person inside. There were no tables, no chairs, just a buzz eating away the last trace of stagnant sound left. It was devouring it all, everything, flying in and out of him since before and ever; but sometimes, to his ears would reach a distant click. Even if it was dull they adored it. Anything that would kill the tedium. Anything that would keep him a little longer in that fine line of sanity. How long had it been since he was out? How long had it been since the last time he helped?

The lady moonlight was helpless against the tightly drawn curtains hiding that person, completely isolated. She couldn't slither to the room nor caress his skin. She wanted to enter and embrace him in her arms, just like everyone else would allow her to; but not that person. He didn't need her anyway. The only light that would suffice was the one gazing back at him, the only one who could give him what he searched for the most.

A sound, different than any other before in the midst of the clicks and the buzzing, was heard for the tiniest amount of time, and his ears perceived it with surprise.

Ah, look, and his eyes drifted down from the brightness in front of him. He was drooling. Amused, he moved his right hand gently, as if he was moving it for the first time in life, having only giving birth to the sound that broke up the other one, reaching out slowly for the water in the corner of his mouth.

He chuckled. That person didn't remember the last time something- no, _someone _had made him drool. In fact, he never recalled drooling even once since he started helping those people, even if until this day... But perhaps she was different. Yes, this was proof. He needed to be close to her soon. Now. He was getting impatient.

He resumed looking at the source in front of him, he had no time to lose; his hand moved a little, and made yet another click. Amidst the light words took shape, words that were unimportant, yet he devoured hungrily in the attempt to know _more_. What he had wasn't enough. He needed to know more, more about the cases, more about her life, more about _her_.

And then his eyes found it, a picture that cited the last words he had read. There were three persons on the said depiction. One was a man, rather bald, rather tall. He was looking directly at him from the light, saluting with one hand with a peerage he did not deserve, a fake smile plastered on his visage. The sight of it was disgusting.

The other was another man, taller than the other two in the portrait, an easy target for anyone to look at first. Nevertheless he was concealing himself neatly from the attention, from where the other two were standing. A vacant expression was lacing his face, looking only at the one in front of him with a simple yet devilish smile.

However, he and the fake were unimportant. The only one who deserved any attention was the human the freak tall would keep staring at. A woman who was the smallest of them all. So fragile and so delicate, she was holding the hand of the fake in front of her. Wearing a rather timid posture, she raised her other hand sheepishly at the invisible audience at her left side.

But her face, her face! Even though she was nervous, even though the word uncomfortable was written all over her, her face, her eyes was the most enchanting of them all. She was smiling, as the audience and cameras commanded her to do so; even if nervous, even if not confident like any other idol would be in front of the lights and flashes, she was different.

Just like the past subjects- no, what was he thinking? Just like the past _fortunate_ souls, this girl hold the potential to become the greatest. He could see it in her eyes. So much evil and horror had precisely those eyes witnessed, and nonetheless she was there, standing in front of a thousand strangers, untainted, smiling.

Such a beautiful specimen. So pure and unscathed, different from the rest, the potential of perfection brimming in her just like in the past unsuccessful ones. He couldn't wait to get her hands on her, to help another person. Imagine the possibilities! Never had he encountered such a remarkable object to work on before. This time it would be a success for sure. The urge of pulling her out to his side invaded him once more, and he heard a dripping start yet again.

He wiped it off in just one swift movement, and he constructed sound from his throat for the first time in so long.

"I will make you shine more than anybody else," the person said, and he stared intently at the computer in front of him, scanning it greedily with his eyes, as though he would never be able to look at it enough. "Katsuragi Yako."

* * *

That's the prologue for know, guys! More to come soon, I hope.


End file.
